Yu-Gi-Oh! Turbo Upload!
by GaleOfThor
Summary: A story about the 'Future King Of Games', Ryuga Satoshi! He has some tough challenges to face, but with his sisters deck nothing can stop him! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx in any way but i do own my characters.
1. Chapter 1! Pajama boy!

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own my characters.

**Three years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, a new adventure is about to….. start?**.

"Ryuga! Wake up! You will be late for the first day of Duel Academy!" **Ryuga's sister Tsugumi said, hitting him with her pillow** "Im up… Im up…"** Ryuga said tiredly, his hair all messed up.** "Oh god! Im going to be late!" **he said, fully awake and jumping out of bed, running and getting his bag, deck and duel disk as he ran out the house, still in his pajamas as he ran to Duel Academy.** "Im…. Here…"** Ryuga said tiredly, as the kids start to laugh at him** "Mr. Satoshi, may I ask you why you are in your… Pajamas?" **the teacher said angrily** "W-what?!"** Ryuga said surprised, running out one second and back in, in his Slifer Red uniform** "Sorry teach…" ** Ryuga said embarrassed. He sat down as he was bored, listening to the teacher. After class, his little pajama accident was already around the whole school. He was the laughing stock. He walked around as he bumped into a girl.** "S-sorry!" **The blonde girl said.** "Ow….." **Ryuga said, hurt and getting up** "Are you ok?" **He asked, helping her up** "Yea…. Thanks….." **She said nicely.** "Im Narumi…"** She said** "Ryuga Satoshi….. nice to meecha."** he replied** "Ohhh….. Pajama boy? I saw you in class!"** she said giggling **"Im not pajama boy!" **he said madly as she still giggled*** "Hey pajama boy, don't talk to my girl." **A taller boy said to Ryuga **"Maruno….. we aren't dating anymore." **Narumi said angrily **"What ever…. Hey pajama boy, you. Me. Duel. Afterschool."** Maruno said in a teasing voice** "Your on!"** Ryuga said confidently**

_Will Ryuga beat Maruno, or be embarrased once again? find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Turbo Upload!_

_Chapter 2! The Duel For Her Heart!_


	2. Chapter 2! The Duel For Her Heart!

**Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX but i do own Yu-Gi-Oh! Turbo Upload!**

**After a long day of bordem, its finally time for Ryuga and Maruno to duel!**

_Chapter 2! The duel for her heart!_

"Its been two hours... hes not coming."** Maruno said with a teasing voice.** "Guess i win by default." **He said grabbing Narumi's arm.** "Ugh, get off me Maruno!" **Narumi said angrily.** "Im here." **Ryuga said, walking towards Maruno and Narumi.** "So pajama boy, ready to get beaten?"** Maruno said.** "Your on." **Ryuga said as there duel disks activated.** "Duel!" **They both said. Ryuga LP- 8000 Maruno LP- 8000** "I'll go first!" **Maruno said.** "Draw! Im summoning Sangan in attack mode!" _Sangan- Atk- 1000/Def- 600._ "I set one face down card! and end my turn!" **Maruno said.** "Its game time! Draw!" **Ryuga said.** "Im summoning Queen's Knight!"_ Queens Knight- Atk- 1500/Def- 1600_ "Now i play double summon to summon King's Knight! _King's Knight-_ _Atk- 1600/Def- 1400_ "And by the effect of King's Knight, I can special summon Jack's Knight!" _Jack's Knight- Atk- 1900/Def- 1000._ "Now Queen's Night! Attack Sangan!"** Ryuga said, as his Queen's Knight destoys Sangan.** "Ngh!" Maruno said. **Maruno LP-8000 - 7500** "King's Knight! Attack!" **Ryuga** **commanded as King's Knight attacked.** "Nya?!"** Maruno yelled. Maruno LP- 7500 - 5900** "And Jack's Knight! Attack!" Ryuga said as he once **again delt damage to Maruno.** "Damn!" **Maruno said. Maruno LP- 5900 - 4000.** "Damn..." **Maruno said weakly.** "I end my turn."** Ryuga said proudly.** "D...draw...!" **Maruno said, suprised he drew his triumph card.** "Its over, pajama boy! im using call of the haunted to bring back Sangan!"** he said as his face down card activated.** "Now... im using foolish burial!" **he said, destroying Yubel.** "Now thanks to the effect of Yubel, I can summon Yubel Terror Incarnate!"** he said as he summoned the giant beast. Yubel Terror Incarnate- Atk-0/Def-0** "Now my monster will destroy your Jack's Knight!" **Maruno commanded as Jack's Knight dissapered in front of Ryuga's eyes. Ryuga LP- 8000 - 6100.** "And thanks to Terror Incarnates effect, your little chess peices are gone, pajama boy!"** Ryuga was shocked._'How am i going to defeat him...'_ Ryuga thought._ 'Beleve in the cards Ryuga.'_ He heard a voice say. _'Who was that?'_ Ryuga thought as he saw Yugi Moto in front of him, in a shadow based backround. **_"Beleve in the heart of the cards Ryuga."_** Yugi said giving him a card. **_"Right!"_** Ryuga said.** "Ya done daydreaming pajama boy? Its your turn!"** Maruno said. But as soon as Ryuga's eyes opened, the Milleniem Puzzle was around his neck.** "This draw will decide the duel Maruno!" **He said as the puzzle started to glow.** '**_Yu-Gi-Oh!'_** **Ryuga said in his mind as in real life he got... Taller and his hair grew.** "Turbo Draw!"** he said as he drew a card that was not ever in this deck before.** "I'm playing monster reborn to bring back Queen's Knight!" **He said activating his spell card.** "Now, im tributing Queen's Knight to summon this card!" **He said as he put the unknown card in the air.** "Let the light guide the stars! I summon Lightpulsar Dragon!" **He said as this monster roared.** _Lightpulsar Dragon- Atk- 2500/Def- 1500_ "I set one face down card and end my turn!"** He said.** "Draw! Now Terror Incarnate, destroy his dragon!" **he said as Terror Incarnate attacked Lightpulsar**. "This settles it! I activate my trap, Raigeki Break!"** Ryuga said as he destroyed Terror Incarnate.** "No! How can this be?!"** Maruno said.** "I... I end my turn..." **He said, still suprised his triumph card was destroyed.** "Draw!" **Ryuga said.** "Im summoning Axe Dragonute!" _Axe Dragonute- Atk- 2000/ Def- 1200._ "Attack, Axe Dragonute!" **He commanded as his monster attacked Maruno**. "Gah!" **he yelled.** _MarunoLP- 4000 - 2000._ "Now Lightpulsar Dragon, finish him off!" **Ryuga said as his monster began to charge its attack.** "Stardust Breaker!" **He yelled as his monster wiped out Maruno's life points.** "No!" **Maruno yelled.** _MarunoLP- 2000 - 0. _"You did it Ryuga!" **Narumi said happily hugging Ryuga.** "Thanks for beleving in me Narumi..."** Ryuga said, hugging back.** "Good duel... Ryuga."** Maruno said.** "Thanks..."** Ryuga said.** "Hey, can I call you Strawberry, Ryuga?"** Narumi asked.** "S-Sure!"** Ryuga said, blushing his head off. She smiled.** "Great! Well, i'll see you around, Strawberry!" **she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away**. "Yea... see ya Strawberry." Maruno said walking away.** He smiled as he transformed back to his old self. _'_**_I could get used to this...'_ ** He thought, walking to his dorm.**

_What was Yugi doing in Ryuga's mindscape?_

_How did Lightpulsar get in his deck?_

_Is Maruno now friend or foe?_

_Find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Turbo Upload!_

_Chapter 3! The secret behind the puzzle!_


	3. Chapter 3! The Secret Behind The Puzzle!

**_Ryuga beats Maruno and gets a kiss from Narumi! How good does it get?_**

**_Chapter 3! The Secret Behind the Puzzle!_**

_'So... Lightpulsar Dragon, huh?'_ **Ryuga thought as he kept looking at the card.** _'Cool.'_ **He thought walking into his dorm seeing a kid packing his stuff.** "Who the heck are you?!"** Ryuga said.** "I am Kane Uzumaki, desendant of the wolf god Uria. You?" **The boy said.** "Ryuga Satoshi, desendant of kicking you out of here!" **He yelled.** "You cant kick me out, teme!" **Kane said angrily.** "Yes i can, baka!"** Ryuga said angrily.** "Teme! Baka! Teme! Baka!" **The two kept arguing until a blue haired girl comes into there room.** "Will you two shut up?! We can hear you all the way from Obelisk Blue!" **She said, scolding them for 5 minuites until she saw Ryuga's Milennium Puzzle.** "I-Is that what i think it is?"** She said, running over to Ryuga. She gasped**. "That is... The Millenium Puzzle! How did you get it?!**" She asked.** "Yugi gave it to me... Why is it so important?"** He asked**. "Why?! Because these things can lead to total chaos!"** She said.** "Explain." **Kane asked Her.** "Ok. So there are Millenium Items: _The Millenium Puzzle,_ _The Millenium Eye, The Millenium Necklace, The Millenium Rod, The Millenium Scale, Millenium Key, and The Millenium Ring._ If you get all 7 items, you will become immortal. No one can stop the wielder." **She explained.** "Lucky for you, I also have a Millenium Item." **She says, her Millenium Ring becoming visible**. "The Millenium Ring!"** Ryuga and Kane said at the same time.** "Yep. Names Serena. You two?" **she said.** "Ryuga Satoshi..."** Ryuga said.** "Kane Uzumaki..." **Kane said.** "Well, nice to meet you two, espessialy you, cutie." **Serena said to Kane.** "W-what?"** Kane said blushing.** "Well, see ya around." **Serena said, walking out of the door.** "That was... Weird..."** Ryuga said.** "Yea..." Kane said. "So... They call you Strawberry, right?"** Kane asked.** "I only said Narumi can call me that..." **Ryuga said.** "But everyone knows you as Strawberry now..." Kane said. "Really?!" **Ryuga said suprised.** "Yep. Your nickname is now Strawberry, Ryuga." **Kane said.** "Damn!" Ryuga said angrily.

_Is Serena and Kane Friend Or Foe?_

_Who weilds the other 5 items_

_Who will Ryuga duel next?_

_Find out on the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Turbo Upload!_

_Chapter 4! Worst Day Ever!_


	4. Chapter 4! Worst Day Ever!

_Some bad news for Ryuga!_

_**CHAPTER 4! WORST DAY EVER!**_

**Ryuga was walking through the streets of Domino City, as happy as he can be. "**Its been a while since I've been here. Wonder what Narumi wants….." **Ryuga walks into a café, as he sees Narumi at a table, waving at him.** "Hey Ryuga!" **She said smiling. "**Yo!" **Ryuga walks to the table and sits down. **"So, what you need Narumi?" **He asked, eager to know.** **She sighed. **"Ryuga…..I…" "I understand." **Ryuga said before she can finish.** "Y-you do?" **She said, surprised. ** "Yeah. Your to young to get married." **He said, looking at her.** "E-Eh? N-No, what I me-" "Our love cant be unmatched…. You want to get married, but you cant yet." **He said, positive of what he is saying.** "Ryuga I ca-" "Don't worry…. We will always be together in our hearts….." **Narumi got mad and started to yell.** "RYUGA YOU IDIOT! IM TRYING TO SAY THAT I CANT BE TOGETHER WITH YOU! YOUR JUST TO INGORANT AND ALWAYS CARES ABOUT DUELING AND GAMES AND I JUST CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" **Everybody in the café looks at the two as Ryuga was in shock. Narumi got up and took her stuff. **"See you at Duel Academy, Ryuga." **She left the café as Ryuga was still in shock. After the café closed, Ryuga walked back to the Academy and opened up his room. **"Hey Strawberry, what happened? You was gone all day." **Kane said, happy to see Ryuga. Ryuga just looked at him, and went to the closet and stayed in there for the whole night.**

_Will Ryuga ever recover?_

_Will Maruno and Narumi be a pair again?_

_Who else has the other 5 milenium items?_

_Find out on chapter 5!_


End file.
